


Hurt Princess

by kuurechr



Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurechr/pseuds/kuurechr
Summary: When your fathers stocks start plummeting, he needs to make sure you will marry into the Suoh family to secure his and yours future. To do this he makes you act like a bitch because rich boys like girls like that. But it's not you and everyone around you- including Tamaki- don't like it.
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 sorry if it sucks

“Haruhi?” You called for the girl just about to go down the stairs. She turned around and once realized who it was glared at you. “Look, I’m really sorry for”-

“I don’t care about that Y/N senpai. All I want to know is why you’ve been acting like such a bitch recently.” 

You sighed. “I- well…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good evening father,” you bowed, “May I know why you called?” 

He nodded in acknowledgement. “Take a seat darling. We have important matters to discuss.”

Once you sat he grabbed a file from the table. “How are you and Suoh?”

You were a bit taken aback. Since when did he care for your relationships? “Me and Tamaki are just fine, thanks for asking.”

“How fine? Do you think he’ll ask to marry you after graduation?” 

“What? Can you get to the point father?” 

He sighed. “The company's stocks are plummeting because you won’t leave school and marry someone.” 

“Um, excuse me?” You stood up enraged, “Why are you blaming the fall of your company on me not marrying some half ass jerks!” 

“Sit down Y/N.” He pressed. You obeyed, glaring. “I need to be sure Tamaki Suoh will marry you. Our future depends on you marrying that boy.” 

“I think I will, but not for the money. I would never use Tamaki like”-

“Tamaki would definitely love you more if you did love him for his money. That’s how all teenage boys are dear”-

“You know nothing about Tamaki. He would hate for someone to play with his feelings like that. And I would hate to do that to him.” 

Your father grabbed your chin and made you look him in the eyes. “Do you really think he’ll love you in a few years when you can’t put clothes on your back? Do you think Tamaki Suoh would love a poor, dirty girl like you when he can have any girl at Ouran? Do you really think Tamaki likes you the way you are right now? I’m sure he’d want you to change. You really think he’ll love you if you stay like this? People change, darling, and so do the things and people they like.”  
He let go of your chin and handed you the file in his other hand. “I want you to act as a snobby little princess. Shouldn’t be too hard right? Just watch the other girls your age and learn from them.”

You opened the file while nodding. Inside was a picture of a pretty, what seemed to be a young girl, with her information. You skimmed through some of it and saw she was 26, which was surprising. She looked your age, or even younger. 

“That is Hina Minamoto. She will be transferring to your school next week and will be keeping an eye on you.” A 26 year old was going to pretend to be your age? How was this going to surpass the head of the school. 

But you decided not to question it. Your mind was filled with doubts about yourself. Did Tamaki truly love you? What will you do if he stops, when he stops?

You handed back the file to your father. You gave him a small, fake smile and stood. You bowed and went around the couch to leave the room. 

“Y/N darling?” You turned around to see what he wanted. He smiled. “I love you.” 

You mustered up the best smile you could give right now. “I love you too father.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You didn’t realise you started crying as you were telling the story. Haruhi wrapped her arms around you awkwardly. 

“You’re really not good at this comforting stuff, huh?” You laughed through tears. 

“Sorry about that. Look, I think everyone in the host club should apologize to you. We didn’t know what you were going through and we turned our backs on you”-

“Ah, no that would be too awkward.” Haruhi looked confused. “Some more stuff happened after I spilled the tea on you.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Haruhi left, her blazer wet from the cold tea you spilled at her one of her fans yelled at you. 

“How dare you do that to Haruhi!”

“Just cause you’re dating Tamaki doesn’t mean you get to-!” 

“God, will you shut up. I get it, you’re jealous that Tamaki doesn’t like you and likes me better but that doesn’t mean you all get to shit all over me for it!” 

“Yeah,” Hina spoke up, “You all shouldn’t hate Y/N senpai because”-  
“And you!” You yelled. “Why are you even here, no one wants you here, no one asked for you to be here and I don’t get why the chairman isn’t doing anything and kicking you out!” 

“You made her cry!” Yelled the girl next to Hina, stroking her hair as she teared up. 

“Can no one see that she’s”-

“That’s enough Y/N.” Tamaki growled. 

You shut up. Kyoya closed the host club apologizing for the ruckus and the rudeness of one of their employees. 

“That’s very unlike you Y/N.” Kyoya spoke as soon as Mori closed the door. 

You stayed silent staring at your feet as Tamaki glared at you. 

“If you’re going to say something,” you mumbled, “just say it.” 

“That’s all you have to say?” Tamaki said, astounded you didn’t even apologize. You didn’t respond. He stared at you. Getting uncomfortable you started picking at your nails, acting like you were uninterested in speaking to any of them. 

“Wow, she’s just going to sit there,” Hikaru said.   
“Rude much,” Kaoru said. 

“How- first of all why would you pour tea on Haruhi?” 

“Oh yeah,” You realised. You forgot why you did such a thing. “That’s the only thing I’m sorry for.”

“You’re not sorry for disrespecting our customers like that? And what did that poor girl Hina do to you, she was trying to defend you.”

“Tamaki, you don’t understand”-

“If I don’t understand, tell me what’s going on.” 

You looked around the room, the entire host club was staring at you. But then you saw a little chip where Tamaki was sitting with his group of girls. There was a little red light glowing from it. It was recording. 

“I- You know what? Why are you trying to get up in my business? It’s my life not yours. what’s with you trying to fix everyone's problems huh? No one likes it when people invade in their business, what makes you think you’re any different?”

Tamaki looked at you, shock clear on his face. 

“Kyoya, stop trying to beat your brothers, it’s never going to happen. Honey, stop acting like a child when you’re almost an adult, it’s creepy. Hikaru and Kaoru go back to being outcasts, no one wants to be your friend anyways and Mori have some self respect and stop acting like Honey’s servants.” 

You were about to leave when Tamaki grabbed your wrists. He looked you in the eye, clearly angry with all you said to him and the host club and said, “We’re done.”

“Fine!” You yelled, opened the door and slammed it in his face. 

You saw Haruhi about to head down the stairs and ran up to her, the fact that you got dumped still not sinking in.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi hugged you tighter as you sobbed in her shoulders.   
“That…”

“Was rude, I know, I don’t know why I’d say such things, I was a horrible person and I don’t deserve to be their friends- I’m, I shouldn’t even call myself that anymore,” You hiccuped. 

She patted your head. “So what are you going to do now?” 

You looked up at her, your vision blurry since it was covered by tears. “Huh?” 

“Your dad. Tamaki broke up with you. He knows.” 

Realization dawned on you. “Oh shit. Oh no. Oh no no no.” 

“Y/N? What’s going to”-

The announcements were on. “Y/N L/N please make your way outside, your father is waiting for you.” 

“You stay here.” You told Haruhi.

“But”- You glared at her. “Stay.” 

You made your way down the stairs and past the gates of your school where a black car waited for you. You usually walked. You know why he was picking you up today. 

The driver opened the door for you to step inside. In the passenger seat was your father glaring at you though the rear view mirror. 

This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mori-chan, do you think Y/N-chan hates us?” Honey spoke tearing up.   
“Of course not Mitsukuni.” 

Even Mori looked a bit mad but he didn’t speak on it like the twins. 

“How dare she say such mean things!” Yelled Hikaru.   
“Good riddance,” Kaoru huffed. 

“That’s not helping you know?” Asked Kyoya, his eyes darting all over the place. 

“What are you so anxious about?,” Asked the twins. 

“I have a feeling,” Kyoya muttered as his eyes found what he was looking for. He picked up the chip and dropped it so he could smash it on the floor with his feet. 

“What was that for,” asked Hikaru. 

“I thought she would’ve had some reason to do that. Tamaki stop sulking.”

Tamaki had his head down, trying not to cry. “I broke up with her. I didn’t even try to understand her.” 

“But you dumped her for good reason,” Kaoru reassured. “She was being a snob this whole month.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey N/N-chan?” Tamaki whispered on the other side of the room. You two were separated because you talked too much. You looked over at him and saw him throw a paper airplane at you. You opened it to see a message declaring his undying love for you. Usually you send messages back. You glanced at Tamaki, who waited for you to throw it back with equally loving messages. Then you glanced at the girl behind him, Hina, who glared at you. You wrote a message telling him to shut up and listen to the teacher and sent it back, as your teacher looked at you.   
“Y/N! What do you think you’re doing! Tamaki give me the letter. I’ve told you two before to stop this- I said give me the letter Suoh.”   
Tamaki handed the letter to him and the teacher opened the letter. At your answer, some boys sniggered and some girls glared at how rude you were being. Tamaki looked taken aback and blushed at his rejection. 

During study hall, Hina came up to you asking you to help her with a question.   
“Sorry, I don’t have time,” you said as you texted Tamaki.   
Kyoya raised an eyebrow at you. “She’s just asking for help Y/N, it wouldn’t be so bad”-  
“You help her then,” you snapped. Kyoya looked at you amused.   
This was new. 

“Y/N-chan! You want to eat some cake with me?” Honey called.   
“I have better things to do. See ya.”   
Honey teared up as Mori watched you leave the room.   
You never said no to sweets. 

“Hey Y/N senpai!” Kaoru called.   
“Hey Hikaru,” you said, looking up at him uninterested.   
“Haha very funny,” joked Hikaru.   
“What is?”   
When they noticed you were serious they both gave each other a worried look. 

As your conversation with Hina grew a bit more heated and the boys didn’t seem to notice the girls' way of fighting - passive aggressive- Haruhi stepped in.   
“Hey Y/N”-  
“What!” she yelled, throwing tea on Haruhi.   
You stood there, surprised and what you’d done but didn’t help her out or keep apologizing like you normally would have. So she left and decided to go shower and change, still surprised at your temper. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Actually,” Kyoya said, “I think she had a reason to be so rude.” 

Everyone turned their heads toward Kyoya to hear his reasoning. 

Which of course was spot on. 

“Well…” Tamaki said, head rising up, “That means I broke her heart because she was being manipulated by her father!” 

Suddenly the announcement calling for her rang through the room. 

“Her dad probably heard everything…” Hikaru realised. 

“What’s he going to do to her?” Kaoru wondered. 

Suddenly the door swung open, and there was Haruhi, all cleaned up. 

“You guys! We have to help Y/N senpai!” 

Everyone in the room nodded and ran out the door, leaving Haruhi to wonder why they listened to her so quickly. Then she saw the recording chip smashed on the ground. They realised what was happening. And she chased after them. 

In the car Tamaki was still sulking for different reasons.   
“I’m a horrible, terrible boyfriend.” 

And the twins joined him as well. “We’re such horrible, terrible friends.” 

“What made you realise everything so quickly Kyoya senpai?” Haruhi asked. 

“Well, Y/N’s fathers business is still fairly new. It had its big bang in business about 5 years ago and I, ever since Tamaki and I became friends with her, have kept a close eye on her. I expected his stocks to go down eventually, and it’s finally happened. I didn’t expect this to happen really. Her act also seemed very forced.” 

“Wow. Kyoya senpai seems to keep a closer eye on her than you do Tamaki senpai.” Haruhi said. 

Tamaki looked at the window. “That’s true. She always listens to me and what I have to say even if it’s stupid. When she calls me crying, she doesn’t tell me what’s wrong, she says she’ll tell me when she’s ready”-

“Actually,” Mori spoke, seeming a bit hesitant to continue, “Y/N’s father… hurts her.” 

The Host clubs hearts stopped.  
“Hurts her? He hits her?” Honey panicked.   
“Why didn’t you tell us sooner!” The twins yelled.   
“Why wouldn’t she tell me…” Tamaki wondered, his mind in a different place.   
“You can ask her that later,” Haruhi scolded, “We don’t know what’ll happen to her now.”   
“How much longer,” Kyoya asked the driver.   
“About half an hour.”  
Kyoya sighed. “Drop us off at the police station. This is abuse. He should be arrested.”  
“Wait!” Tamaki said, “Would… Y/N-chan want that?”   
“Her father tortures her Tamaki. Why wouldn’t she-?”   
“Kyoya. No matter what, make sure Y/N doesn’t see him get arrested. Just say we used the police cars to get there faster. Despite everything, losing her only family left would hurt right?”  
Kyoya nodded. In a minute they made it to the station and cars came out for the host club for them to go. Mori, Honey, Kyoya and Tamaki went in one while the twins and Haruhi went in another. 

“How long will it take?” asked Tamaki, heart beating like crazy.   
“Ten minutes or less. Don’t worry son, she’ll be alright.”  
“Why wouldn’t you have told us before Mor senpai!” Tamaki said, starting to get angry, “We would have called the police right away.” 

“She said she didn’t want you to know because you’d be like this. She said she only told me because she needed to tell someone and she trusted I would keep quiet about it. I didn’t want her to lose her trust in me so i didn't tell any of you. But didn’t you realise when she went out on a summer vacation with us she insisted on wearing long sleeves and sweatpants? It was to hide the bruises.” 

Tamaki put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m a terrible boyfriend”-

“No you’re not Tama-chan!” Honey yelled, “You’re the one who’s most worried about her right? You’re the one who didn’t push her into talking to you and waited and I’m sure she really is happy you did that Tama-chan! She loves you.” 

“Honey senpai is right,” Kyoya reassured, “Y/n feels safest around you. Once you go and embrace her, she’ll probably never want to let you go.”

“Right,” Tamaki nodded, “We’re going to save Y/N-chan!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my shortest chapter but it's my favourite one so if you have stuck around this long, thank yo uso much you're very appreciated!

The beatings were usually tolerable. Of course, you didn’t expect it to be today but you didn’t expect for him to burn you. It had been the quickest and most painful beating you’ve ever had, but seeing as you were somewhat prepared, it wasn’t too much of a shock. Right now you were worrying about how you would hide the burns on your palms. They seemed to sting the most because you used your hands for everything. The ones on your forearms, back, legs, shoulders and stomach would be easy to hide since your dress covered it. As you bandaged your hands, you heard sirens out your door. Now what would they-?

Mori. He must’ve told them. 

You peeked out the window to see the Host club with the police. One of the officers and Tamaki were having a discussion with the head maid. Another maid knocked on your door and asked you to come to the courtyard. 

You quickly wrapped your hands and put on a turtleneck with ripped jeans. The jeans would make it appear as if you weren’t hiding anything. You quickly made sure they weren’t showing any bruises and rushed down stairs.

As you opened the door to the outside, you saw that some medics had arrived as well. You somehow were able to sneak your way to Haruhi and tapped her on the shoulder. The brunette jumped and turned around. 

“Y/N!” She yelled when she saw you and hugged you right away. You had to strain yourself from wincing at the sudden attack because your back had started stinging. 

The rest of the host club made their way to you, hugging you and asking if you were alright. Tamaki, finally, had been able to push his way through and held onto your hands. He held them delicately, like if he applied any pressure your hands would wither away. 

“What did he do?” His teeth were clenched. His eyes wouldn’t meet yours, they just stared at your bandaged palms. 

You laughed. “Who’s he? My father? Of course not.”

“Then how do you explain this?” He said holding your hands up to your face. 

“I burnt myself while cooking”-

“That’s a lie and we all know it. Just please Y/N-chan,” He pleaded, looking into your eyes. Your heart broke at how sincere and vulnerable he looked, “I’ve been waiting for so long. Tell me the truth so I can help you.” 

As much as you wanted to you couldn’t, you couldn’t have your only living blood relative go to jail because of you, where would you go?

“If he leaves,” He said as if reading your mind, “You can come live with me, we can be happy, you’ll have shelter, food, water, money, everything you need”-

You touched his shoulder and he stopped. “No, Tamaki, I could never ask that of you. You’d feel indebted to me and I would never want that.” 

“If he breaks up with you, he’ll give you enough money every month to have a home and food and clothes and everything so you can live alone and not be a nuisance. Money isn’t a problem.” 

“Damn you rich people,” muttered Haruhi, making you laugh. Tamaki stared at you with adoration. Your eyes lit up, the laugh that came out of your mouth was genuine, he could tell and it made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. 

You grabbed Tamaki’s cheek and smiled at him. “Thank you,” you whispered, touching his forehead, “So much.”

He gave you a quick kiss and smiled. “Let’s give you a quick checkup, okay?” 

The medical team, Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya came with you to your room. On your way, you passed by your father who glared daggers at you. Tamaki blocked your view. 

Your father cleared his throat causing you to stop. Haruhi tugged at your shoulder as the boys glared at him. “Uh, let’s go Y/N senpai”-

“Can I have a word with my daughter.” He said it with such authority it didn’t sound like a question, nor did it sound like he was being investigated for a crime he did commit. 

“I’m sorry sir, but we’re in the middle of an investigation right now we don’t believe it best for you to talk to the victim”-

“I’ll talk to him,” you stated. Everyone stared at you, except your father who looked at the officer, giving him a look knowing he’d won. 

One of the medics patted your back and gave you a sympathetic look. “Look sweetie, I know he’s your father but it isn’t a good idea for you to be with him alone.” 

“Then,” You drawed out the E, a mischievous glint in your eye, “He can tell me here. Right father?” 

“Indeed I can.” He stared at you, eyes blank, no hint of remorse for what he’s done. You mirrored his look. “Are you happy now?” 

“Hm?”

“I did this all for you darling. I lost my job, my money, my everything so you would have a future.” 

“How is hurting her giving her a fu”- Haruhi barged in. 

“Shut your mouth little boy. I know what’s best for my daughter”-

“No please father. Tell me, how has your abusive parenting provided me a future?” 

“How dare you be so ungrateful?” He looked at you as if you were dirt that tainted his expensive new shoes. “I’m throwing myself to the police so you can live with your dear Tamaki”-  
Spit flew out as he said your boyfriends name- “So you have the best life you can have.” 

He bent down to make eye contact with you. “And you’re just accepting this, huh? With no gratitude whatsoever. You’re only family is being thrown away and going to rot in jail so you can go to your loving, amazing, rich little boyfriend”-

He raised his hand, and your eyes widened, no way he would do this in front of all those people-

You heard a slap but felt nothing. You opened your eyes and saw Tamaki’s hand holding your father's wrists. Tamaki growled at the older man. “Don’t. Touch. My. Love.” 

The man was about to jump but the officers grabbed him, cuffed him and walked away with him. Immediately Tamaki turned around and touched your palms.

“That’s how hard he hurts you? You don’t- you didn’t- deserve to go through such pain.”   
He wrapped his arms around you gently, head in your collar. “And you won’t have to go through it ever again, okay? You’ll be fine, you’ll be with me.”

You didn’t even realise tears had begun falling. Tamaki tilted his head up as he felt the first one. He wiped away a single tear and gave you the kindest smile you’ve been given in so long. “I’ll treat you like the princess you are.”


End file.
